degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 106: This Is How I Disappear (1)
Main Plot: Scott (Scott is eating with Brittany and Olivia and notices a guy who walks by) Brittany: Did you just check that guy out? Scott: Huh? Brittany: I don’t know…you just kept looking at him. Scott: Is it weird if you think a guy is cute…and you’re straight? Olivia: Yes? Brittany: That means you’re not straight. Scott: But I am…straight. Olivia: Sure… Scott: At least I think. Brittany: Okay…think of a super cute guy in our grade like…Eric. Scott: Alright. Brittany: Now picture him shirtless. Scott: Why? Brittany: Just do it. (Scott looks down and looks scared) Scott: Guys, stuff is happening down there! Brittany: Congratulations, you’re not straight! Scott: But… Olivia: Maybe this doesn’t mean anything? Brittany: Now think of Abby shirtless, what’s happening? Scott: Nothing? Olivia: Congratulations, you’re gay! Scott: No, come on guys. Olivia: If you really want to find out if you’re bi or straight or gay, you should come to Pride with me this week. Jamie told me about it, it’s like a gay/straight alliance group where everyone talks about their problems. Scott: Alright…I’ll try it. (Scott looks over at the guy again and sighs) Sub Plot: Eliza/Blake (Eliza and Blake are in the lunchroom fooling around) Blake: Give me back my juice or I’ll hit you with this chicken leg! Eliza: I can take it! (Blake tickles her and she drops the juice) Eliza: Darn you! (Eliza picks it up and hands it to Blake) Blake: Whoa, what’s that? (Blake grabs for Eliza’s arm where he sees cuts) Eliza: Nothing, why? Blake: Eliza…we’re those…cuts? Eliza: No, stop freaking out! Blake: Then show me your arm. Eliza: Blake… Blake: Show me! Eliza: Okay fine, I cut. Why do you care? Blake: You’re my girlfriend and you’re cutting yourself, of course I’m going to care! Eliza: Everything is okay, Blake, I swear! Blake: Then why do you need to cut? Eliza: I…I don’t know. (Blake grabs his stuff and starts to leave) Blake: Yeah, well you better stop it. I don’t want a suicidal girlfriend. (Blake leaves and Eliza looks shocked) Third Plot: Julia/Jeremy (Julia and Caylee are putting up more FilmFridayz posters) Julia: Alright, who do you think is the cutest guy in the group? Caylee: Random question, but alright. Um, I’d have to say…Isaac. And you? Julia: Definitely Jeremy, I find his quirkiness extremely sexy. Caylee: Whoa there tiger, do you like really like him? Julia: I don’t know…maybe? Caylee: Well I also know that Jamie has had her eyes on him for a while. Julia: Yeah, and that’s why I’m not going to make a move on him. Best friend code. Caylee: Well that’s good, all I need right now if a feud between you two. I hate picking sides. Julia: Agreed, let’s stay clear of that. You’d pick my side though, right? Caylee: Just put up the posters, missy! Main Plot: Scott (Scott walks into his house and throws his book bag) Scott: Hey, I’m home! Mrs. Taylor: Hi sweetie, how was your day? Scott: Pretty uneventful, and yours? Mrs. Taylor: Same. Want something to eat, I can warm something up to hold you over until dinner. Scott: No, I’m fine. Hey, can I go to a club on Wednesday? Mrs. Taylor: Finally, you’re interested in something! What is it? Scott: It’s called Pride. It’s our school’s gay-straight alliance club. Mrs. Taylor: Whoa, they have something like that at a school? Scott: Yeah, and I can meet a ton of new people and help cut down bullying at the school. It’ll be great! Mrs. Taylor: I don’t know, Scott. You know your father and I don’t really like that kind of stuff. Scott: But I do. Mrs. Taylor: I don’t get it though, you’re straight, why would you even care about those people? Scott: Mom, my best friend was gay. Just because me and him don’t talk anymore doesn’t mean I’ve started hating LGBT people. Mrs. Taylor: It’s just weird, Scott. People are going to make fun of you and assume that you’re gay or something. Scott: Then let them, I think I can handle a few homophobes. Mrs. Taylor: I’ll tell you what, you can go to the first meeting and try it out. I want some kind of paper about it though telling me what happens in it. This group sounds kinda…skeevy. Scott: Um, alright? Thanks mom, so remember I’ll be home late on Wednesday. Mrs. Taylor: But, if there’s anything I read in that paper that I don’t like, you’re not allowed to go. Scott: Okay, thanks! Sub Plot: Eliza/Blake (Eliza and Moon are walking outside) Moon: Did he really say that to you? Eliza: Yup, he said I’d better quit. Moon: I get that he’s your boyfriend and wants what’s best for you, but he can’t control your life. Eliza: Exactly! Moon: I mean, I bet he does stuff you don’t like. You don’t tell him to stop though. Eliza: Yeah, hey do you smell pot? Moon: Ew, yeah. It’s super strong. Eliza: No freaking way… Moon: What is it? (Eliza runs up to Blake and grabs the joint out of his hand) Eliza: So you do pot? Blake: Um…yeah? Eliza: You told me you quit and you’re just doing cigarettes! Blake: I know, I just needed a refresher. Like Febreeze, you know? Eliza: Yeah, well maybe try Febreeze next time! If I catch you smoking pot again- (Eliza throws the joint and stomps off with Moon) Blake: Whoa…do you think she’s mad? Third Plot: Julia/Jeremy (Jamie sees Jeremy walking in the hall and runs up to him) Jamie: Hey, wanna help me with something? Jeremy: Sure, what is it? Jamie: I need to do a video project about my muse and I was hoping you would help me make it. Jeremy: Yeah, sure. What are you doing it on? Jamie: I’m doing it on Zelda, one of the oldest and most influential video games ever created! Jeremy: I know what it is, me and Tim have competitions sometimes. Jamie: Maybe we should have a competition. Jeremy: How about we have one after we film the video? Jamie: I’m in. How’s tomorrow after school sound? Jeremy: Awesome, I’ll see you then. (Jeremy walks off and Jamie freaks out) Sub Plot: Eliza/Blake (Eliza is in the library and Blake approaches her) Blake: What you did back there, it wasn’t cool. Eliza: What? Telling you to stop something you don’t want to? Blake: Yeah? Eliza: Too bad you did the same exact thing to me. Blake: That’s different, what you’re doing is bad! Eliza: Yeah, and smoking pot is something every parent encourages their child to try. Blake: Eliza, listen to me- Eliza: No, you listen to me. What you did to me is exactly what I just did to you. It isn’t fun, is it? I’ll try my best to stop cutting, but you have to try to stop smoking. Okay? (Eliza stomps off and Blake looks pissed) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is walking to Pride and Eliza bumps into him) Eliza: Oh, sorry Scott. Scott: It’s fine. What’s up, you look mad. Eliza: Just some relationship drama. What’s up with you? You look nervous. Scott: I’m on my way to Pride…it’s my first time. Eliza: I didn’t know you were going to start that. Does that mean you’re going to come out to more people? Scott: I don’t know…you’re the only person who knows I’m bi and it’s been like six months since I told you. Maybe I’m ready to tell more people? Eliza: Well whatever choice you make, I’m there for you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go scream into a pillow. Scott: Good luck with your drama! (Scott takes a deep breath and walks into the group) Olivia: Over here, Scott! (Scott sits in between Moon and Olivia) Moon: Scott! I didn’t know you were joining. Scott: Me neither. Moon: This is my sister, Jamie. I don’t think you know her. Jamie: Hey, Scott. Apparently you’re a wonderful person, at least it’s what these children tell me. Scott: I try my best. Jamie: You know, if you like this club, you should join FilmFridayz. A lot of people from that club go here and I got Olivia to go this week. Olivia: It sounds awesome, you should go! Mr. Pendar: Alright guys, let’s get this started. Now, we have mostly veterans here since we haven’t been advertising the club. On Friday though, we’ll have our first “official” meeting where we’ll advertise it on the announcements and new people will come. Trey: Bring in the newbies! Mr. Pendar: So you guys know how this goes, just introduce yourself and tell us your name, grade, and sexuality if you want. All you really have to tell us is your name. Trey, start us off. Trey: Alright, I’m Trey and I’m confused, gender-wise and sexuality-wise, but I’ll figure it all out in time. Alicia: Hey, I’m Alicia. I’m a freshman and I’m bi. Jamie: The name’s Jamie, I’m a junior and I guess you could say I’m confused. Moon: I’m Moon, Jamie’s sister and I’m a freshman. I’m bi and very happy. Mr. Pendar: That’s always good. Looks like we have a new face! Scott: Yeah…uh I’m Scott. I’m a freshman…and I’m bi. (Olivia gives him a strange look) Olivia: Whoa, um okay. I’m Olivia and I’m straight. (Olivia nudges Scott and gives him another look. Scott looks worried) Third Plot: Julia/Jeremy (Julia is at her locker and Jeremy walks by) Julia: Hey, Jeremy! Jeremy: Hey, what’s up? Julia: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to help me with a video project I’m doing? Jeremy: Yeah, I’d love to. What’s it about? Julia: Well we have to make a video about something that inspires us. I’m going to do the video on you. Jeremy: I inspire you? Julia: Yeah, I mean you created a whole group! You set your mind on something and made it happen, that’s amazing. Jeremy: Really? I never thought about it that way… Julia: So will you be in it? Jeremy: Absolutely, can we do it tonight? Julia: Yeah, meet me here at the end of the day. See you then. (Julia winks and walks off, Jeremy smiles) Main Plot: Scott (Scott walks into his house and runs over to the couch) Scott: Oh my god, Pride is the best thing ever! Mrs. Taylor: Did you get us a paper on it? Scott: Yeah…here it is. (Scott hands her the paper and she and Mr. Taylor read it in silence) Mr. Taylor: What the hell is a transgender? Scott: That’s someone who was born in a male body but really a female in the head or vice versa. Mrs. Taylor: What? Sounds like they need some mental help. Mr. Taylor: And pansexual? Scott: They don’t define love within a gender or age or anything like that. Mr. Taylor: So they just have sex with everyone? Scott: No, it’s not like that. Mrs. Taylor: Scott, these kids need to see a therapist. No normal people act like this and feel this way. Scott: Don’t you think that’s a little judgmental of you? Mr. Taylor: No, it’s the truth. I don’t want you hanging around these people. Mrs. Taylor: Me neither. Scott: Well too bad they’re my friends. Mr. Taylor: Not anymore. Mrs. Taylor: And you’re not allowed to go to that club anymore. Who knows what kind of sick crap their putting in your head. Scott: They’re not telling us anything bad! It’s a love group, remember? Mr. Taylor: This stuff is all wrong and you shouldn’t be exposed to this. Scott: Are you kidding me? Mrs. Taylor: Whatever they tried telling you, it’s not normal, it’s not okay, and teens should not be even worried about their sexualities at this age. It’s crazy. Scott: Think what you want, mom…but I’m still going. Mr. Taylor: Oh no you’re not. It’s already starting to mess with your brain! Scott: I thought this exact same way before I went as I do now, nothing has changed! Mrs. Taylor: Scott, there’s no argument here, you’re not going. Scott: There are so many people I want to meet there! I could make a ton of friends! Mr. Taylor: Yeah, but these people all need help. They’re just going to bring you drama. Scott: Fine, whatever! You guys might not agree with my beliefs, but you can’t cut them off from me and you can’t change my mind. (Scott runs into his room and slams the door, falling to the ground and burying his head in his arms) Third Plot: Julia/Jeremy (Julia and Jeremy walk into her house and set their things down) Jeremy: Whoa…this place is huge! Julia: Yeah, my parents are both lawyers so they make a lot of money. Jeremy: That’s sweet! Are they here? Julia: No, they normally don’t get home until ten at the earliest. Jeremy: So have you planned your video out at all? Julia: Yeah, I have the script in my room. Hold on, I’ll be back in a few. (Julia leaves and Jeremy’s phone rings) Jeremy: Hey, Isaac. Isaac: Are you at Julia’s? Jeremy: Yeah, I only have a minute, do you need something? Isaac: I heard you are also going out with Jamie tomorrow night. Two dates in two nights? Slick, bro. Jeremy: What? I’m just going to see which one I like better and then choose them. Is that bad? Isaac: Not really, but most guys just pick one from the start. Jeremy: They both care about me a lot…I like that. All I want is someone that loves me and will do anything for me. Isaac: Do you think that Julia and Jamie would do that? Jeremy: I don’t know… (Julia walks in and Jeremy hangs up his phone) Jeremy: You got the script? Julia: You bet I did. Would you rather just wing it? Jeremy: It’s your video, whatever you want. Julia: Alright, I’ll start the camera. Just follow my lead, okay? (Julia sets the camera up and walks over to Jeremy) Julia: You’re the light of the morning and the darkness of the night. You’re my everything. Jeremy: But why? Julia: Because you don’t care about the obstacles that keep us apart, you know that we will break them because we have a love that will last. Jeremy: We do? Julia: It’s stronger than the eye of the hurricane that constantly throws us in every direction. Jeremy: Oh… Julia: The closer we get, the closer we remain…forever. (Julia gets closer to Jeremy’s face and he pulls her into a kiss) Jeremy: And every time we kiss I can feel the atoms around us heat up. Julia: And I know we’re going to be okay… (They continue to kiss and she takes off his jacket. The camera is still recording as they take things further) Main Plot: Scott (Scott sits down at Moon’s lunch table and looks depressed) Jamie: Something wrong, sweetie? Scott: I’m not allowed to go to Pride ever again. Olivia: What happened? Scott: My parents said that teens should not be exposed to this and shouldn’t be worried about their sexuality. Moon: Figures, damn bigots. Olivia: I didn’t even know you were bi! Jamie: Neither did anyone else sitting here, Olivia. (Jamie gives Olivia a look and Olivia freaks out) Olivia: Oops, sorry Scott. Scott: It’s fine. Hey, everyone at this table, I’m bi! Danielle: I don’t think anyone’s going to kick you out. Jamie: You better not! Ethan: Dude, it’s only a club. There are other clubs you can join. Like FilmFridayz! Scott: I know, and I will join FilmFridayz, but them not letting me go also means that they will never accept me. Jamie: Oh, hon… Scott: So I guess this bi thing is going to have to be secret forever to them. Sophie: What happens if you date a guy? Scott: Then it’ll have to be a secret. Olivia: I’m sorry… Scott: It’s fine…I still have FilmFridayz, right? Sub Plot: Eliza/Blake (Eliza sees Blake at her locker and walks over to him) Eliza: Can we talk? Blake: Yeah… Eliza: Listen, I’m willing to quit cutting if you’re willing to quit smoking. Blake: I…I only smoke with my friends. That’s it, I get it from them. But I’ll stop. Eliza: Thanks. So we’re good? (The school doors burst open and a cop with a dog walks in) Cop: Everyone, step away from you’re lockers. We’re doing a drug search! Blake: Oh…Oh my god. No. Eliza: Dogs can’t smell the pot after it’s already been smoked, Blake. You’re fine. (Kat walks by them) Kat: Oh god Blake… Blake: What do I do? Eliza: What’s going on? Kat: He has pot in his locker! Eliza: So you lied? Blake: Kat, help me! Kat: Come on, we’re going outside, okay? (The dog starts barking mad and runs over to Blake’s locker) Blake: No… Kat: Blake, stay calm. (The cop smashes open the locker and pulls out bags of weed) Cop: We’ve got some! Who’s locker is this? Blake: M-mine… (Blake looks terrified as Kat puts her hand on his shoulder and Eliza looks mad) Third Plot: Julia/Jeremy (Jeremy is at his locker and Isaac comes up to him) Isaac: So how was last night with Julia? She seem like a keeper? Jeremy: Dude, I’m gonna tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell anyone else. Isaac: Alright, tell me. Jeremy: We hooked-up. Isaac: You…you and Julia had sex? Jeremy: Sh! Yeah…yeah we did. Isaac: Whoa…was it good? Jamie: Hey Jeremy! Jeremy: Ah! Jamie, hi! Jamie: You okay? Jeremy: Yeah, you just scared me. Jamie: So, are we still on for tonight? Jeremy: Uh, yeah. I’ll meet you at your locker after school. Jamie: Alright, see you then. (Jamie walks off and Isaac hits Jeremy in the back) Isaac: Dude?! Jeremy: What? Isaac: You just had sex with Julia last night and you’re still''' going out with Jamie too?! '''Jeremy: Is that bad? (Isaac hits Jeremy again) Isaac: Yes!! Jeremy: Well…it’s not like me and Jamie are going to have sex. Isaac: Dude… Jeremy: It’s not even really a date…it’s fine. Sub Plot: Eliza/Blake (Eliza is in the bathroom and Kat walks in) Kat: Listen, I know you’re pissed at Blake, but I still thought you should know that he got suspended for two weeks. Eliza: I don’t even care anymore… Kat: You know quitting pot is not as hard as it seems. Eliza: Oh really? Kat: Imagine quitting cutting…that’d be hard. Eliza: No, it wouldn’t. Kat: After you’ve done it for a while, that’s how you deal with your problems. When another problems comes, you don’t know how to deal with it without cutting. Eliza: How would you know? (Kat rolls up her sleeve and she has scars on her wrists) Kat: I tried to quit…but I couldn’t. Eliza: Oh… Kat: Don’t expect Blake to quit in one day…that’s not realistic. Take it easy on him. (Kat walks out and Eliza starts crying, so she takes out her razor and starts cutting) Main Plot: Scott (Olivia and Scott are sitting by their lockers and listening to music, scaring ear buds) Olivia: I have to go, sorry. Scott: Why? Olivia: The…uh…Pride meeting? Scott: Oh…I’m coming with you. Olivia: What about your parents? Scott: Who cares, I’ll say I’m walking home with Chloe or something. Olivia: You sure? Scott: I’m a teenager now, they can’t keep running my whole life. Olivia: Alright, you excited? Scott: You have no idea… Category:Blog posts